Anabasis
by Megnove
Summary: La "Spedizione verso l'interno" (dentro noi stessi) viene prima di "Palyngenesis". Per "La battaglia contro gli dei" (quella vera, non il finale apocrifo uscito di recente!), parte 6... Riunisco qui le due precedenti, e aggiungerò altri capitoli in ordine sparso!
1. Infernus

**Infernus  
**20 dicembre 2012

_Sette P ne la fronte mi descrisse  
Col punton de la spada, e "Fa' che lavi,  
__Quando se' dentro, queste piaghe", disse._  
-Purgatorio, VIII, 111-114


	2. Limbo (Before The Gods Awake)

**Limbo (Before the Gods Awake)**

_Era l'ora che precede il risveglio degli Dei.  
__Attraverso il cammino del divino Evento,  
__l'immenso, presago spirito della Notte,  
__solo nel suo tempio d'eternità senza luce,  
__giaceva immobile sull'orlo del Silenzio.  
__Si sentiva quasi, opaco, impenetrabile,  
__nel cupo simbolo del suo cieco sognare,  
__il baratro dell'Infinito incorporeo;  
__uno zero insondabile occupava il mondo.  
_-Sri Aurobindo, _Savitri_, I, 1, 1-9

_E io… sento tutto.  
__Vi sento discutere. Litigare. Gridare.  
__Ogni parola, ogni ferita che si apre tra di voi, riecheggia nella mia anima come una coltellata.  
__Sapevo che sarebbe successo. Questo non lo rende più facile.  
__Non è colpa vostra. Eppure, in un certo senso, lo è… colpa di tutti, colpa di ogni essere umano.  
__Perché su ogni essere umano grava la macchia del peccato… e finché è così, non abbiamo speranza di prevalere. Non abbiamo speranza di salvarci.  
__Siete deboli. Nonostante la vostra forza esteriore, la vostra anima è debole esattamente come quella di chiunque altro. Forse di più, perché avete dovuto tenere duro così a lungo, negare le vostre necessità e desideri così a lungo… per il bene degli altri. E ora siete così stanchi. Stanchi di avere questo peso sulle spalle. Di non poter mai pensare soltanto a voi stessi. Ora ciò che era represso… viene fuori in tutta la sua violenza.  
__Qualunque cosa pensiate, dentro di voi siete ancora semplici esseri umani.  
__Per questo è stato facile indurvi al peccato… è stato facile _separarvi_.  
__E divisi non avete nessuna possibilità.  
__Come semplici esseri umani non avete nessuna possibilità.  
__Per questo io sono qui. Per questo momento mi sono preparato.  
__Vi vedo voltarvi le spalle. Per andar via. Ognuno per una strada diversa. Ognuno con la sua rabbia, il suo dolore in volto.  
__E vedo il _sorriso maligno _del traditore, al centro del cerchio… che ha ottenuto ciò che voleva.  
__Avete dimenticato. Siete caduti in preda all'oscurità che tutti ci portiamo dentro… il vostro animo è stato offuscato… e avete commesso delle azioni che ora non ricordate, perché il nostro nemico non vi avrebbe permesso di ricordarle. Lo stesso che vi ha sobillato per mesi, standovi accanto, insinuando, tentando, con commenti apparentemente innocenti… allo scopo di arrivare a questo. E ora gode del suo successo.  
__Ma non aveva previsto _me_.  
__E quindi, prima che facciate il primo passo… prima che sia troppo tardi… agisco. Intervengo.  
__-FERMI.  
__Vi bloccate come statue nella presa della mia mente. Incapaci di un altro movimento.  
__Dovete capire quello che è successo. Dovete capire cosa stavate facendo. E cosa avete fatto.  
__Come siete stati usati… manipolati… attraverso le vostre debolezze umane… quelle che adesso dovete superare, per tornare ad essere uniti come prima.  
__Dovete rendervi conto di quello che siete.  
__Ed io… devo mostrarvelo. Devo aiutarvi a comprenderlo. Per quanto possa essere doloroso.  
__Il momento della vostra massima bassezza. Del vostro più oscuro peccato…  
__Oppure… no…  
__-È tempo che l'inganno finisca.  
__È tempo che RICORDIATE._

ἀταραξία  
_Luogo è là giù non tristo di martìri  
__ma di tenebre solo, ove i lamenti  
__non suonan come guai, ma son sospiri.  
__Quivi sto io coi pargoli innocenti  
__dai denti morsi de la morte avante  
__che fosser da l'umana colpa essenti;  
__quivi sto io con quei che le tre sante  
__virtù non si vestiro, e sanza vizio  
__conobber l'altre e seguir tutte quante.  
_-Purgatorio, VII, 28-36


	3. Cerchio Secondo (To Last With Me)

**To Last With Me Through The Night (Anabasis- Cerchio Secondo)  
**_8 dicembre 2012  
_

_Notti selvagge – Notti selvagge!  
__Fossi io con te  
__notti selvagge sarebbero  
__la nostra passione.  
_

_Inutili – i venti –  
__a un cuore ormai in porto –  
__non serve la bussola –  
__non serve la mappa –  
_

_Remare nell'Eden –  
__Il mare!  
__Potessi almeno ormeggiare – stanotte –  
__in te.  
_-Emily Dickinson

Tu sei davanti a me.  
Il tuo sguardo così dolce.  
I tuoi occhi timorosi.  
Sono entrata in camera tua… in camicia da notte… a quest'ora… Sapevo di trovarti sveglio. Perché tu ti preoccupi per noi. Perché cerchi di trovare la soluzione, di pensare a un modo per risolvere l'enigma impossibile, comprendere gli avversari invincibili che dobbiamo affrontare. Un modo, forse, per sopravvivere.  
E io… non avrei mai pensato di fare una cosa del genere, fino a ieri. Né tu l'avresti creduto. Eppure l'ho fatto.  
E non posso… non voglio più tornare indietro.

Ho paura.  
Non mi era mai successo prima. Non in questo modo.  
Qualcosa nella notte mi perseguita. Presentimenti… sogni… qualcosa di estraneo, di oscuro, che sbatte le ali ai margini della mia coscienza, come una falena che colpisce il vetro, cercando di entrare. La sensazione terribile… che questa volta non ce la faremo. Che moriremo tutti.  
Noi… un pugno di piccole luci vacillanti… con i nostri difetti, le nostre impurità, che non ci permetteranno di vincere… saremo presto inghiottiti dalla notte.  
Lo abbiamo compreso… lo abbiamo accettato. Se dobbiamo cadere, che almeno sia come è sempre stato: ribellandoci, non sottomettendoci… mostrando agli dei che noi siamo molto di più, _molto _di più degli esperimenti falliti a cui vogliono ridurci.  
Che noi abbiamo una nostra volontà. Che l'umanità ha valore.  
Abbiamo cominciato così, finiremo così. Ci sono modi peggiori per andarsene. E questo… ci è sembrato l'unico degno di noi.  
Ma io… io non sono forte come voi.  
Io… non posso accettare che tutto debba finire… che nulla sopravviva.  
Non posso accettare di scomparire totalmente in questo buio.  
Se questa è la nostra ultima notte…  
Io non voglio trascorrerla da sola.

_-Io… io ti amo.  
_Da tanto tempo. Da tanto tempo, ormai.  
Forse, dalla prima volta che ti ho visto…  
Forse anche da _prima _di conoscerti. Forse, da sempre.  
Forse… sono stata innamorata di te… da sempre.  
Perché sei l'uomo più buono, più nobile e generoso che esista al mondo. Perché la tua bellezza mi stringe il cuore… e ancor più la bellezza che hai _dentro_.  
E perché… mentre ti batti con tutte le tue forze… mentre proteggi me e tutti noi come una furia… io vedo dentro di te quell'animo così vulnerabile. Così ferito… e così bisognoso di cure. Ancora un bambino, un bambino abbandonato, affamato d'amore… E desidero a mia volta essere uno scudo fra il mondo e il te stesso bambino… prenderlo tra le mie braccia. Proteggerlo. Guarirlo.  
E la gioia che ho provato… quando hai scelto _me_ per affidarmi il tuo cuore… il tuo cuore così prezioso… è così forte da far male.  
E ho osato desiderare, sperare, nei nostri rari momenti di pace. Sperare che… potessimo rimanere insieme per sempre. Che potessimo essere solo una normale coppia di fidanzati… e forse un giorno… di sposi…  
Anche se sapevo che era un sogno… così difficile da realizzare…  
E cullavo il desiderio… come il desiderio di una bambina che si racconta una favola… che un giorno avrei potuto darti… avresti potuto darmi…  
Ma non mi facevo illusioni. Con te avevo già trovato tanto… sarebbe stato da egoisti chiedere di più. Mi andava bene anche solo continuare così… finché potevo sperare che fosse comunque per tutta la vita.  
Ma se ora dobbiamo morire… allora… allora non mi basta più.  
Voglio… lasciarmi alle spalle quella che sono stata finora.  
Non mi importa se penserai male di me…  
Voglio essere… la tua donna… solo per questa volta…  
…per potermene andare senza rimpianti… se questo fosse il nostro destino…  
La camicia da notte cade ai miei piedi.  
_-…Voglio che tu… passi la notte con me._

Ho… freddo…  
Mi sento… piena di vergogna.  
Non mi sono mai… mostrata _così_… a nessuno… prima.  
Eppure… provo come una _febbre… _che mi scorre in tutto il corpo… che mi spinge ad andare avanti…  
Perché non dici niente?…  
Non mi vuoi?…  
Ma il tuo sguardo… è così profondo… di colpo, è così caldo… che mi fa arrossire ancora di più.  
Non ti ho mai visto così serio. Non stacchi gli occhi dai miei occhi…  
…mentre inizi a toglierti la giacca.

Sta… davvero… per succedere?…  
Ti guardo… davanti a me… bellissimo… chiaro, luminoso… e...  
Io… ho paura.  
Lo voglio davvero?… Lo vogliamo davvero?…  
Ti sto… ti sto costringendo… a fare qualcosa che non vuoi… solo per assecondare i miei capricci?  
Ti sto…  
Mi sento… come staccata da me stessa. Come se questi non fossimo veramente _noi_… come se mi stessi osservando dall'esterno.  
Cosa sto facendo?… _Perché_… lo sto facendo?  
Chi _sono _io? Cos'è che provo veramente? Che cosa… _chi _voglio essere?…  
Solo la tua eterna fidanzata, per sempre innocente e ingenua, per sempre bloccata in un'immagine infantile di purezza?…  
Un'immagine.. un _idolo_… che non può mai cambiare… quasi non fosse umano…  
Oppure… questa donna sfacciata… che sa quello che vuole e se lo prende… che non si fa scrupoli e non pensa agli altri… questa _maschera_… che sento come sovrapposta al mio viso in questo momento?…  
E tu… quale di queste due… desidereresti… quale desideri… ora?  
Quale…

Mi tendi la mano.  
Con… calma, lentamente… con una grande forza contenuta… con _tenerezza_.  
_-Non avere paura.  
_I tuoi occhi… che non abbandonano i miei. Che mi accarezzano.  
_-Ti darò… tutto… tutto quello che mi chiedi… come potrei non farlo?  
_Il tuo sguardo…  
Non farai niente che io non desideri… non sarai tu a fare il primo passo. Aspetterai che sia io a volerlo…  
È come se di colpo io… riuscissi a vedermi con i tuoi occhi. Come se riuscissi a _sentire _tutto quello che provi...  
Il tuo calore… la tua volontà… il tuo desiderio.  
La tua passione.  
_Il tuo amore.  
_Sto… sto tremando. Ma non di freddo né di paura. Forse per la prima volta… nonostante tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto insieme… tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso… riesco a _percepire davvero _quanto mi ami.  
Sono come avvolta… protetta… dalla potenza dei tuoi sentimenti… tanto che vorrei piangere di gioia.  
E non riesco… a non _rispondere_.  
Amore mio…  
Quante volte… quante volte mi hai salvata.  
So chi voglio essere, ora… ora che questo calore ha sopraffatto anche la mia febbre.  
So quello che provo davvero.  
Io…  
Avanzo di un passo… e metto la mia mano nella tua.  
Non ho paura…  
Io… voglio essere… _la tua sposa_.  
Voglio amarti come non ho mai amato… darti tutto ciò che non ho mai osato…  
Far nascere, con te…  
…qualcosa di _bello _come al mondo non è mai esistito.  
Baciami… stringimi tra le tue braccia… ti prego…  
…_io ti amo._

Il tuo cuore… si riversa nel mio.  
Le ore della notte sono come una coperta. Scorrono via.  
Nel buio che ci circonda tu sei tutto ciò che riesco a vedere.  
Tu che mi stringi così forte…  
La tua mano nei miei capelli… le tue dita che imprigionano le mie dita…  
La _dolcezza immensa_ che mi colma.  
Sento la tua gioia… sento il tuo dolore…  
Che si mescola con il mio dolore…  
Sto piangendo… ma… sono felice… sono felice anche che faccia male…  
Noi… luci vacillanti nella notte… luci che resistono… che _sopravvivono_… che splendono nelle tenebre e non si spegneranno… che vivranno… al di là delle tenebre…  
E… questo momento… non svanirà _mai_.  
Non sarà mai cancellato… anche se tutto il nostro mondo dovesse perire… _nessuno _potrà togliercelo.  
Nessuno potrà mai più separarci… toglierci… ciò che abbiamo _creato _adesso.


	4. Cerchio Quarto (Tread That Fine Line)

**Cerchio Quarto (Tread That Fine Line)**

_Che cosa copre il mondo?  
__Che cosa impedisce alle cose di manifestarsi?  
__Che cosa distrugge l'amicizia?  
__E che cosa impedisce di salire in cielo?_

_È il buio che copre il mondo  
__È il buio che impedisce alle cose di manifestarsi  
__È la brama che distrugge l'amicizia  
__È l'attaccamento al mondo che impedisce di salire in cielo  
_-_Mahabharata_, Libro III, _Aranya Parva_

E perché non dovrei?  
Tanto che cosa importa agli altri? Che cosa importa a me?  
Se ne sono andati tutti o quasi. La città è abbandonata. I negozi sono rimasti con le loro merci in vetrina, né vendute né da vendere. Inutili. Ad ammuffire, a marcire, senza servire a nessuno. Tanti non hanno neanche… portato via gli incassi dalla cassaforte, nella fretta di scappare. Comunque, alla fine del mondo i soldi a chi servono?  
A _me_, servivano. Mi sarebbero serviti quel giorno, per pagare gli esattori. Perché non mi portassero via la casa. Gli animali. Tutto quello che avevo.  
Mi sarebbero serviti per _mangiare_. Per _sopravvivere _un altro giorno.  
Invece non sono sopravvissuto. Invece sono… qui.  
Dov'erano tutti questi ricconi che ora possono fare tranquillamente a meno dei loro beni, quando servivano di più a qualcuno? Dov'erano, quando _io _ne avrei avuto bisogno?  
Non è giusto lasciare tutta questa roba… tutti questi valori… lì dove sono, quando potrebbero essere usati per fare del bene. Quando c'è chi saprebbe cosa farsene.  
Ho ragione, vero?  
Non è _rubare_. Sono… sono beni abbandonati. I loro proprietari praticamente hanno dichiarato che non li vogliono più. Non appartengono a nessuno. Perfino la legge dice che non c'è niente di male ad appropriarsi di qualcosa che è stato abbandonato.  
E non è forse un _peccato mortale _far andare a male il cibo senza mangiarlo?  
Il bisogno non ha leggi, si dice. Potrei tranquillamente sfondare le vetrine, fare man bassa di cibo e vestiti e distribuirli ai poveri che sono rimasti in città perché non avrebbero comunque nessun altro posto dove andare. Che non hanno paura di essere uccisi perché tanto la loro vita è già finita. Perché a nessuno importa poi molto di loro, nemmeno a loro stessi.  
Proprio come me una volta.  
Oh, certo, poi ho fatto i soldi. Mi sono comprato abiti di seta e tabacchiere d'oro. Ho vissuto nei grattacieli più sfarzosi di Shanghai. E a che -dico, a _che_\- mi è servito?  
Mi ha forse fatto passare la fame?…

No. Questa fame… non passa mai. Una volta provata, è impossibile dimenticarla.  
Anche se mi divorassi tutto il mondo.  
È come per i prigionieri dei campi di sterminio… come per i reduci di guerra. È una fame _atavica_. Quella di tutti i miei antenati che hanno stentato a sopravvivere, fin dai secoli remoti. Che hanno faticato a lavorare nei campi e a star dietro alle bestie per poche monetine, mentre altri grassoni facevano la bella vita nei loro palazzi, ricoperti d'oro, con bei vestiti, solo per il gran merito di essere nati nella famiglia giusta.  
Heh. _Grassoni. _Certo a vedermi sembrerei uno di loro. Sono sempre stato corpulento fin da piccolo. Non si sarebbe proprio detto che avessi perennemente lo stomaco vuoto. Che mi sarei mangiato qualsiasi cosa, _perfino un'altra persona, _pur di riempire quel buco.  
Proprio come ho sognato allora… proprio come… ho sognato…  
In fondo non c'è poi tanta differenza tra un maiale e un essere umano… non è vero?  
Tutti mangiamo altri esseri viventi per sopravvivere. Tutti siamo responsabili di milioni di morti, nel corso delle nostre vite… e cosa ce ne dà il diritto? La legge? Quella che ci siamo fatti noi? Il fatto di essere più forti? Soltanto la nostra _fame?  
_O mangi o sei mangiato. Tutti siamo parassiti. Tutti siamo animali. E ci prendiamo quello di cui abbiamo bisogno, _perché _ne abbiamo bisogno. E perché _possiamo_. Non serve nessun altro motivo.  
Sopravvive il più forte. Sopravvive quello che meglio sa arrangiarsi. Legge della giungla, amico. Legge dell'evoluzione. Ognuno tira l'acqua al suo mulino. Aggredire è un diritto, difendersi è un dovere. E se non ti sai difendere, quello in torto sei tu. Ti estinguerai. E te lo meriti.  
Cinico, vero? Ma non è proprio quello che ci stanno dicendo i nostri nemici adesso? Che ci cancelleranno perché non ci siamo evoluti come volevano? E che ne hanno il diritto perché sono più forti di noi?  
Se Dio può comportarsi così, allora noi che siamo le sue creature non saremmo virtuosi ad imitarlo?

Se ci fosse giustizia, non esisterebbero i ricchi e i poveri nel mondo.  
Se ci fosse giustizia, quelli che imbrogliano, che rubano… che calpestano gli altri per il proprio tornaconto… dovrebbero essere puniti. Dovrebbero fallire e fare una fine orribile. E la gente onesta non dovrebbe arrabattarsi per mettere insieme il pranzo con la cena.  
Invece succede tutto il contrario. Ne ho viste tante in questi anni. Quanti venivano nel mio locale a ordinare i piatti migliori, con sigari ed anelli d'oro, in compagnia di signorine svampite e sottoposti ossequiosi… e io _sapevo _che i loro soldi erano stati fatti sulla pelle degli altri. E li servivo lo stesso, perché un cliente è un cliente e non si possono fare differenze.  
E quante brave persone venivano, che non avevano neanche un soldo in tasca. Che in vita loro non avevano mai fatto del male a nessuno… e cosa avevano avuto in cambio? A chi ha sarà dato, a chi non ha sarà tolto. Lo dicono perfino le sacre scritture. Che bello, vero? Li riconoscevo subito, appena entravano. I vestiti lisi. L'aria vergognosa… come se non avessero il diritto di stare lì. E ogni volta che potevo, li mandavo a prendere dai camerieri prima che potessero scoraggiarsi ed andarsene. Li facevo accompagnare al tavolo migliore. E offrivo io. Pranzo completo, il migliore sul menù. Per _pubblicità_, dicevo, così non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno sentirsi in colpa. Perché io _sapevo _come ci si sente.  
Qualcuno direbbe che in quel caso ero io lo strumento della giustizia… lo strumento divino per riequilibrare le cose. Balle ipocrite. Non era certo un pranzo gratis a cambiare la vita di quella gente. Facevo quanto potevo, ma sapevo che una volta tornati a casa… se ce l'avevano, una casa… si sarebbero ritrovati comunque di nuovo pieni di debiti fino al collo e, presto, di nuovo affamati. Non è con un atto di carità ogni tanto che si cambia il mondo. Né rovinando i piani di qualche furfante qua e là in un continente o un altro. Da quanto tempo lo facciamo, noi? Concedendoci magari solo qualche mese di vita normale tra una missione e l'altra, saltando da una zona di guerra alla successiva, rischiando la vita in continuazione senza mai sapere quale sarà la volta buona che finiamo in spezzatino? E abbiamo forse risolto qualcosa? Abbiamo ottenuto la pace, la giustizia per tutti? Abbiamo riempito la pancia ai poveri del mondo, affannandoci per quasi cinquant'anni? Mi sa tanto di no.  
E adesso comunque il mondo sta per finire… e siamo praticamente certi di non riuscire ad impedirlo.  
Abbiamo deciso di continuare a combattere… per cosa? Solo per un malinteso senso di orgoglio. Per fargliela vedere, a questi tizi soprannaturali, che non siamo un boccone facile. Non andremo giù tanto lisci. E quantomeno gli daremo un gran bel mal di stomaco.  
Ma il mal di stomaco poi passa. E una volta che uno l'hanno mangiato… non credo possa godersi tanto la soddisfazione di essere stato indigesto.

Qualsiasi nostra azione… perfino un nostro sacrificio eroico… che valore ha? Che importanza può mai avere?  
Presto, comunque, quantomeno in termini cosmici, nessuno si ricorderà nemmeno più che siamo esistiti. Magari rideranno perfino della nostra inutile resistenza. Saremo una barzelletta universale, se ci va bene. Se ci va male… be'... non vedo come potrebbe andarci peggio di così…  
Ma anche se sopravvivessimo… cosa contiamo noi nell'universo, dopotutto? Cosa possono contare delle creature talmente fragili da poter essere spazzate via da un po' di caldo, un po' di freddo… dalla mancanza di cibo… divorati da altre creature altrettanto fragili… o consumati da qualcosa di minuscolo come batteri o virus… che vivono su un mondo a sua volta microscopico nell'immensità del tutto, e che potrebbe svanire nel nulla… che domani svanirà nel nulla… senza che nessuno se ne accorga?  
A chi importa? A chi importerà?  
E allora perché non si dovrebbe… perlomeno… cercare di riempirsi la pancia e godersela finché si è qui?  
Sono sempre stato un tipo ottimista… ma ora sembra veramente stupido esserlo.  
Buoni o cattivi… usciti dal nulla o condannati a questa vita per i peccati di una vita precedente… alla fine si muore ugualmente. E da come le cose si stanno mettendo, non credo proprio che siamo destinati al paradiso.  
E allora…  
Se comunque quello che ci aspetta è delle due l'una… sparire di nuovo nel nulla o un'eternità di tormenti…  
Che differenza fa se io adesso… mi prendo quello che mi sarebbe spettato _tempo fa?_

È così facile. Ancor più facile di quello che mi sarei aspettato.  
Uno dei negozi vicini al mio, una grossa boutique d'abbigliamento per signora, ha la vetrina e le porte spaccate. Si può entrare senza nessun problema. Pesto i vetri rotti, vedo intorno a me i manichini addobbati in abiti firmati che prendono la polvere. Ho sempre saputo che la cassaforte era sulla parete confinante con la mia cucina. A volte ne _sentivo _la presenza, mentre ero indaffarato a preparare pasti…  
Guardarmi intorno non serve a niente. Tanto so che non c'è rimasto nessuno che possa scoprirmi, né un poliziotto a cui interesserebbe arrestarmi.  
Non provo nulla mentre le mie fiamme sciolgono lo sportello metallico. Né vergogna, né esaltazione. Sono preciso al millimetro, come mio solito. Il contenuto non si è nemmeno scaldato. Infilare la mano dentro, prendere le mazzette di banconote, ficcarmele in tasca. Tutto qui. Neanche mi sembra di essere io a farlo. È come se mi stessi osservando dall'esterno.  
Ma finalmente… _finalmente _mi sento… o meglio, _qualcosa dentro di me_ si sente… travolgere dalla soddisfazione.  
Sì. L'ho fatto. Ho superato quel limite… quella linea… che per tutto questo tempo ci ha tenuti prigionieri. Ho dato il via libera ai miei _istinti peggiori_.  
Sono un ladro. Sono uno che si approfitta degli altri. Uno che pensa soltanto a se stesso. Come tutti. Tutti quanti. Anche quelli a cui piace fingere che non sia vero. È inutile che frignate. Non c'è _nessuno_ al mondo che non sia un egoista, in fondo in fondo.  
E ad ogni modo ormai i soldi non hanno più valore. Sono carta straccia. Quindi non ho danneggiato nessuno. E se anche l'avessi fatto… domani nessuno ci penserà più.  
Gliel'ho fatta vedere. Finalmente… gliel'ho fatta vedere a _tutti quanti. _A tutti quelli che mi ridevano alle spalle quando avevo fame.  
Darne un po' a voi? _Come osate? _Cos'avete mai fatto voialtri per me quando avevo bisogno? State indietro, straccioni! Io ho _lavorato! _Me li sono _guadagnati! _Io me li _merito! _Sono _miei! Miei! _Io…

_Tu…  
__Ora è meglio che ti fermi.  
__Il legame si spezza. La pressione sulla tua mente si allenta quando la avvolgo con la mia volontà. Per il momento… la porta non si aprirà ancora.  
__Ti guardi intorno senza coscienza di quanto è accaduto. Ti gratti la testa chiedendoti cosa ci fai lì. Scrolli le spalle ed esci senza lanciare neanche un'occhiata alla cassaforte scassinata, come se non esistesse.  
__Torna a casa. Anche tu hai delle ferite da guarire. Tutti ne abbiamo. Ma anche tu non puoi guarirle senza aiuto.  
__Dovrai capire cosa è più importante per te… se vuoi andare avanti. Se tutti noi dobbiamo andare avanti._

ἀπληστία  
_Or puoi, figliuol, veder la corta buffa  
__D'i ben che son commessi alla fortuna,  
__Per che l'umana gente si rabuffa;_

_Ché tutto l'oro ch'è sotto la luna  
__E che già fu, di quest'anime stanche  
__Non poterebbe farne posare una.  
_-Inferno, VII, 61-66


	5. Cerchio Ottavo (The Pieces of the Man)

**Cerchio Ottavo (The Pieces Of The Man I Used To Be)**

_Vile coscienza, o come tu m'affliggi!  
__Ardono azzurre le candele. È l'ora  
__Morta di mezzanotte. Sudor freddo  
__Mi copre le tremanti membra a gocce.  
__Cosa temo? Me stesso? Nessun altro  
__C'è qui accanto: Riccardo ama Riccardo;  
__Cioè, io sono io. C'è un assassino?  
__Non c'è. Sì, c'è, son io: fuggi via allora.  
__Da me stesso? Sì, che ne ho ben ragione:  
__Mi potrei vendicare. Di me stesso?  
__Ahimé, amo me stesso. E perché mai?  
__Per qualche bene che mi sarei fatto?  
__Oh no! Ahimé, piuttosto odio me stesso  
__Per le azioni esecrande che ho commesso!  
__Sono un malvagio: mento, non lo sono.  
__Pazzo, non parlar male di te stesso:  
__Pazzo, non t'adulare. La coscienza  
__Mi parla con migliaia di lingue sciolte,  
__Ed ogni lingua ha storie da narrare,  
__E ogni storia narrata mi condanna  
__Come malvagio. Spergiuro, spergiuro  
__Nel più alto dei gradi, ed assassino,  
__Assassino crudele, dei peggiori;  
__Tutti questi peccati, in ogni grado,  
__S'affollano alla sbarra, e tutti gridano:  
__Colpevole! Colpevole! Io dispero.  
__Non v'è creatura che m'ami; nessuna  
__Anima che per me provi pietà  
__Se dovessi morire. E perché poi  
__Dovrebbero, se adesso nemmen io  
__In me trovo pietà per me medesimo?  
_-Riccardo III, V, 3

_Hic… _O spietato rovello:  
se mi bevo il cervello  
qual peccato commetto?  
Lo ammetto,  
mi trovate in difetto,  
tutt'altro che perfetto  
compreso pure questo mio sonetto.

_Hic… _Chi me l'ha fatto fare  
di venirmi a ubriacare?  
Non riesco a ricordare…  
E dir che avevo smesso…  
Non sono mica fesso.  
Ma il fegato, il fegato  
me lo rovinerò  
se non so dove l'ho?

Ma sì che è tutto a posto,  
io sono un tipo tosto,  
ho un fisico… _hic… d'acciaio…  
_Potrei anche fare il paio  
con il vinaio  
per mettermi in un guaio  
e a dire il vero il fegato  
che fa rima con fegato  
mica so  
se ce l'ho…  
Me lo cavaron fuori  
quei signori dottori  
con tutto il resto delli marci umori  
tutto nuovo, lucente  
tutto cromato, gente,  
venite un po' a guardare  
solo che non so mica  
che resta da vedere  
e a cui sputare…

Chi son sono un poeta  
che cosa faccio arringo  
arringo come un _gringo  
_le sedie senza meta  
anche senza avventori  
son tutti usciti fuori  
Siamo rimasti in tre  
io, me stesso e me

Ma io chi sono… _hic… _chiedilo a Iago  
non sono quel che sono  
di sangue feci spesse volte lago  
con le rime sono un mago  
con lo strumento suono  
e questo è il ghir… rrghier… sgar… si… bizzo mio  
lo strumento son io  
il suonatore che è stato suonato  
piffero spifferato  
questo m'avanza di cotanta speme  
nessuno più sta insieme  
l'ora è fuggita e muoio disperato

E allora… in alto i calici  
sui monti e sulli valici  
_adios _miei _compañeros  
__mescaleros  
__calzetteros  
_e altre cose in _eros  
_(che, ahimé,  
qui non ce n'è)

Addio a tutti quanti  
salutatemi i santi  
che son tanti  
ci siamo divertiti  
ma i giochi sono finiti  
gli agrari son periti  
e pure io mica sto tanto bene  
anche la rima  
adesso quasi quasi non mi viene

Ed è pur vero la moneta è tonda  
tonda e convien che rotoli  
lo dissi  
e lo ripeto  
che esca testa o croce  
questo è quel che mi nuoce…

Qual maraviglia  
per inseguir la bottiglia  
finire in mezzo a questo parapiglia  
a chi perde la testa  
gli faranno la festa  
e dimmi, o taverniere,  
sei tu bella pulzella o paltoniere?  
D'esser gettato fuori non agogno  
se questo è un altro sogno…

Tutto il mondo è… _hic… _teatro…  
Quando cala il sipario  
che ne è dell'_artiste_ straordinario?  
Che ne è dell'amante  
dell'eroe della dama  
della serva e del jolly che la brama?  
Ahimé meschino,  
tapino,  
moscardino  
gli atti dell'uomo sono sette età  
e tu te le mettesti tutte in scena  
sgocciola la candela  
non fummo altro che sogni  
della materia di cui son fatti i sogni  
la nostra breve vita  
da sonno è circondata, sonno eterno.  
E non è sonno nostro  
e non è sogno nostro  
ahi! questo è il mostro…  
Il mostro che è nostro  
Padre Nostro  
che sei in terra  
e vieni a farci la guerra…

Guerra agli uomini di buona volontà  
certo, si sa  
come si spara a un santo sull'altare  
senza bestemmiare?  
Come lo preghi chi ti vuol dannare?  
Assolver non si può chi non si pente  
Mi pento, sì, mi pento amaramente  
Dimmi solo di cosa  
e giuro che sarò un gran penitente  
salvo che cambi idea  
salvo che muti repentinamente

Se questa è verità  
che senso ha…  
Dove sono le nevi dell'altr'anno  
dove son io quest'anno  
chi sono io quest'anno… e chi lo sa…  
Chi mi perdonerà…  
chi mi assolverà…  
Tanti che sono stato  
tanti che ho recitato  
infante, bella donna, re, soldato  
e papa e cardinale  
e mendicante e… giovin fidanzato…  
chi son io veramente  
se in tutto questo non mi resta niente…  
Se al calar della tela  
Giulietta poi è morta veramente…

Chi ci ha inventato e ci odia  
qual pessimo capocomico  
però poi è a noi che viene il mal di stomaco  
quando ci vomita  
fuori dalla sua bocca… _hic_… così…  
Pessime recensioni  
la colpa è del regista, mio signore  
dello sceneggiatore  
non di questo di questo  
misero povero diavolo di attore…

E di chi altro se no  
ipocrita che non sei altro…  
Che nemmeno hai una forma tutta tua…  
Che ti vendesti l'anima ed il corpo  
per un ultimo sorso…  
Bugiardo sempre…  
Bugiardo fino al tuo… ultimo istante…  
Che hai mai fatto per gli altri oltre al buffone?…  
Di che aiuto sei stato?…  
Solo una palla al piede… un catorcio…  
Magari sopravvivrebbero  
senza dover portare te a rimorchio…  
Dai, beviti il cervello… forza… beviti…  
Nessuno verrà a cercarti  
nessuno verrà a salvarti  
non lo meriti…

Ebbene sì, onesto è il tuo parlare  
signor suggeritore  
onesto Iago mio buon consigliere  
Pezzo di fesso  
hai provato a non essere… te stesso?

Gran bell'idea…  
Se non son più chi sono…  
e mai lo fui…  
Se non v'è chi mi ami  
e che mi cerchi…  
Se chiunque voglio posso diventare…  
Allora con questo potere  
mi posso _cancellare…  
_Chi non fa niente…  
Chi non è niente… _hic… _non può peccare…

_Adieu madame et messieurs…  
_Lasciarsi è un sì dolce dolore…  
Ma chi non è niente non può neanche soffrire…  
Né una grande perdita…  
né un grande guadagno…  
se scendo… in fondo… allo stagno…  
Vado via in tono minore…  
Scorro fino alla fogna…  
Niente pensiero… o amore… né vergogna…  
Scusate se… ancora a capo chino…  
mentre perdo me stesso…  
faccio un ultimo inchino…  
Meglio così. Meglio così davvero…  
Mi sciolgo, mi dimentico… m'annego…  
Son finite le lotte…  
Cala il sipario… e a tutti… buonanotte…

_Non ancora.  
__Ti fermo mentre stai per dissolverti del tutto. Ti costringo ad invertire il processo.  
__Non è piacevole. Quasi non sei più cosciente. Devo controllare il tuo corpo direttamente… impedirgli di lasciarsi andare. Imporgli di nuovo una forma. E la tua mente è così sfuggente che mi opponi molta resistenza.  
__Ma un piede davanti all'altro… barcollando da ubriaco… ti faccio avviare verso casa.  
__Ti lascerò dormire… per smaltire la sbornia… per dimenticare, anche tu, quello che quasi sei stato indotto a fare…  
__E poi verrà il momento della resa dei conti.  
__Dovrai capire quanto hai fatto, quanto ancora puoi fare di buono. Dovrai scegliere chi vuoi essere.  
__E come puoi aiutare a salvare questo mondo… e i tuoi compagni._

ἀργία  
_Questa a peccar con esso così venne,  
__falsificando sé in altrui forma,  
__come l'altro che là sen va, sostenne,  
_

_per guadagnar la donna de la torma,  
__falsificare in sé Buoso Donati,  
__testando e dando al testamento norma.  
_-Inferno, XXX, 37-45


	6. Cerchio Sesto (I Sing The Body Electric)

**Cerchio Sesto (I Sing The Body Electric)**

_Canto il corpo elettrico,  
Gli eserciti di chi amo mi cingono ed io li cingo,  
Non mi abbandoneranno finché li accompagno, rispondo loro,  
E li purifico, e li carico appieno della carica dell'anima.  
_

_Fu mai messo in dubbio che chi contamina il proprio corpo cela se stesso?  
__E se chi profana i viventi fosse malvagio quanto chi profana i morti?  
__E se il corpo non facesse tanto quanto l'anima?  
__E se il corpo non fosse l'anima, che cos'è l'anima?  
_-Walt Whitman

Perché non mi ascolti?  
Perché non vedi che sto male?  
COME TI PERMETTI DI DIVERTIRTI QUANDO IO STO MALE?

Esco di casa come una furia.  
Vorrei colpire qualcosa. Vorrei sfracellarmi contro qualcosa.  
Vorrei che qualcuno mi inseguisse, che mi pregasse di tornare in casa. Vorrei solo che mi lasciaste tutti in pace per sempre.  
Mi fermo. Mi siedo.  
Divento una macchia d'ombra sugli scogli del promontorio.  
Io di fronte al mare. Il mare, solo il mare… di fronte a me.

Io… non credo più in niente.  
Né nella logica, né nella ragione… né in ciò per cui abbiamo sempre combattuto… né in _me stesso_… né in _voi_.  
Alla fine, perché dovrei? A che cosa mi sono servite tutte queste cose? Sapevo già che non sarei mai stato felice, ma almeno… la soddisfazione di aver fatto del mio meglio, pensavo che l'avrei raccolta. Me la sarei fatta bastare.  
Ma a che serve il mio meglio se non posso aiutare me stesso… e chi _amo_?  
A che serve il mio meglio… se tutto ciò che mi rimane alla fine… è polvere tra le mani, cenere in bocca.

Acqua… oceano.  
La mia seconda casa… non ho chiesto io che lo fosse… mi è stato imposto… eppure mi appagava.  
Potevo essere vicino alle creature viventi, vicino a una delle forze primordiali del mondo… e sentirne, condividerne il potere.  
In tante cose non ho più creduto fin da dopo l'infanzia. Non riuscivo a trovare conforto e ispirazione negli antichi racconti, come facevano in tanti. Vorrei riuscirci adesso. Almeno potrei trovare un senso a quello che sta succedendo al mondo. A quello che è successo a me.  
Cos'è che mi è successo? Semplicemente… ho perso _tutto_. Tutto ciò che avevo, tutti coloro che amavo. Un pezzo per volta. Tutto e tutti… mi hanno abbandonato.  
La mia famiglia. I miei ideali. Le certezze della scienza e della logica. Il mio amore… E ora… anche i miei amici.  
Che cosa mi resta?  
Per quale motivo dovrei fare anche solo il più piccolo sforzo per andare avanti?

Non è la prima volta che penso queste cose. Non è la prima volta… che mi è balenata quest'idea che non vuole più lasciarmi.  
Ma ora è diverso. Ora… è in assoluto il momento della mia vita in cui sento più _buio _dentro.  
Non l'avreste mai detto che fossi _io _il più cupo e introverso della squadra, vero? Eppure, con tutte le mie belle parole… le mie frasi incoraggianti… quanto spesso qualcun _altro _è dovuto venire a prendermi, a recuperarmi… qualcuno che avevo creduto fosse molto più pessimista di me.  
Sì, ricordo. Allora ero rannicchiato su uno scoglio, proprio come adesso. Ed ero convinto di aver toccato il fondo.  
Ero caduto in un'imboscata dei nemici… ero stato fatto letteralmente a pezzi. Avevo sfiorato la morte. Se mi aveste portato in salvo un secondo troppo tardi, non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare per me… ma forse dal mio punto di vista sarebbe stato meglio.  
Invece mi ritrovai con un corpo ancora diverso… ricoperto di scaglie come un pesce, con un aspetto metallico come non mai. Più veloce, certo. Più forte, più resistente di prima. Un gran miglioramento, il professore non smetteva di dirmelo. Quanto ne era fiero.  
E non avrei mai più potuto togliermi la camicia… arrotolarmi le maniche… senza mostrare a _tutti _che cos'ero. Non avrei mai più potuto guardarmi allo specchio senza ricordarlo.  
Fu quello il primo momento un cui pensai seriamente… di arrendermi. L'avrei trovato, il modo di superare tutta quella maledetta nuova resistenza che mi era stata data senza che la chiedessi.  
Già, proprio io. Quello che ripete sempre che non ci dobbiamo vergognare di noi stessi. Bell'ipocrita.  
E poi, invece, arrivò lui. A dirmi che in fondo avevamo ricevuto un dono. Che potevamo servircene per aiutare gli altri e che forse avremmo dovuto esserne perfino grati. Che anche lui non poteva più guardare il suo corpo, eppure non se ne lamentava. Perché _dentro _era sempre se stesso, qualsiasi cosa gli potessero fare, e questo non poteva cambiare. Mi ridiede forza, mi ridiede speranza. Continuai a combattere… non per me, per i miei compagni, per gli innocenti.  
In seguito, il professore ci tenne a ripristinare il mio aspetto fisico normale… scusandosi tantissimo, dicendo "Non so che mi fosse preso… dovevo essere fuori di me, mi dispiace…" ma io giurai che comunque non avrei mai dimenticato quella lezione…  
E non l'ho dimenticata. Fino… fino ad _adesso_.  
Non devo più preoccuparmi di spaventare le persone intorno a me. Posso essere tranquillamente scambiato per un uomo normale… rispetto ad alcuni di voi che hanno segni molto più chiari della nostra condizione sul corpo, io sono fortunato. Sì, è vero. Non lo nego.  
Ma… quando si va _oltre _la superficie…  
Quando si scende nel _profondo_…

Non ho potuto… mentire a _lei_. Alla donna che amavo.  
Non ho potuto fingere che il mio corpo fosse normale. Che avrei potuto amarla fisicamente come un uomo normale…  
E lei non ha potuto comprenderlo. Non è riuscita ad accettarlo.  
Io che parlo tanto di difendere la natura, sono così profondamente separato da essa… così _innaturale_… che lei ha preferito la morte piuttosto che cercare di comprendere qualcosa di tanto diverso da ciò che conosceva.  
Era colpa sua?… Era colpa mia?…  
Lei avrebbe dovuto accettarmi? Io… non sarei dovuto esistere…?  
Sono venuto qui… non so neanche perché… per un folle desiderio di non avere più questo corpo… in qualsiasi modo…  
…anche se questo non avrebbe comunque potuto riportarmela… se pure fosse stato possibile…  
…cosa volevo? Una specie di _assoluzione? _Che qualche Dio in cui non credo… mi _purificasse _dal peccato di esistere? Dal peccato di essere _così?  
_Sciogliermi nell'acqua… essere mondato dall'acqua…  
…dimenticare… la mia coscienza… la mia consapevolezza… che mi opprime.  
Tornare ad essere come i miei antenati… innocente… tutt'uno col mondo… senza la _conoscenza del bene e del male.  
_Se rinunciassi a tutto… a tutto quello che so… gli angeli mi potrebbero accogliere? Accetterebbero questa penitenza? Mi porterebbero _via _di qui?  
E dove?… In un qualche aldilà… come quello in cui credevano le creature marine del mio sogno? Un aldilà che per me non esiste?  
Forse… nel sogno… sono stato _io_… con la mia mancanza di fede… a non farlo esistere.

_Il corpo non è altro che un involucro…  
_Sono tornato qui… per sentirmi fare un altro bel discorsetto da amico.  
Già. Certo. Un involucro… di cosa?  
Che cos'è l'anima? Esiste? Non ho mai creduto neanche in questo.  
La nostra vita è contenuta nel corpo. Le nostre emozioni sono date da reazioni chimiche nel cervello. Non c'è prova che esista una vita dopo la morte. Siamo quello che siamo. Che possiamo toccare. Che possiamo vedere. Tutto il resto sono pie illusioni di esseri umani che… umanamente… temevano la propria scomparsa definitiva.  
Se noi non siamo la nostra carne, le nostre ossa, che cosa siamo?  
Cosa sono io, che non le possiedo più?  
Non un dio né un demone, come mi ha chiamato lei… non un uomo… cosa?  
E cosa mi aspetta ancora in questa vita a parte altra sofferenza?…

Io… sono tornato…  
Perché volevo… la normalità… anche se sapevo di non poterla ottenere…  
Perché volevo… almeno ritrovarmi tra amici… essere compreso.  
Invece cos'ho trovato? Condiscendenza. Indifferenza.  
Tutti voi troppo presi dai vostri problemi per interessarvi dei miei. O se facevate finta di interessarvene… _lo vedevo benissimo _che non era vero.  
Non siamo più quelli di una volta… forse non lo siamo mai stati… forse fin dall'inizio anche quella era tutta una finzione.  
Fin dall'inizio… solo macchine fatte a somiglianza di esseri umani, che fingevano ipocritamente di essere ancora gli umani di cui avevano la forma.  
E alla fine… alla fine hai anche solo _sentito _quello che stavo urlando, al di sopra della tua musica assordante, al di là dello stordimento che ti riempiva il cervello e le orecchie?  
_Se non mi dici qualcosa… è la volta… che la faccio finita!_

Ma se non sono più _io_… se è soltanto un programma quello che sta pensando di essere me in questo momento, estrapolando dai pochi pezzi di carne e ossa rimasti di quello che ero… come faccio a provare ancora tanta sofferenza?  
Soffro dunque sono… forse è solo un errore di sistema… o forse è la prova che l'anima dopotutto esiste davvero…  
Ma spero che non sia così. Perché vorrebbe dire che anche se morissi ora, la sofferenza non si fermerebbe.  
E questa è l'unica cosa che desidero adesso. Che si fermi. Che finisca. Non importa come.  
Gli animali… quando sono imprigionati… quando non vedono più speranza di sopravvivere al dolore… si lasciano semplicemente andare. Smettono di mangiare. E tornano a nutrire la terra perché possano rinascerne altre creature.  
Io… che non sono più un essere vivente… non posso sperare di essere utile alla terra in questo modo… non posso sperare che qualche creatura si nutra di me.  
Ma il metallo, la plastica… possono dissolversi nei loro atomi, nel corso di migliaia di anni. Corrodersi e rientrare a poco a poco nel grande ciclo. Il ferro delle mie ossa potrà entrare nei globuli rossi di un altro essere vivente, aiutarlo a respirare. Se la Terra esisterà ancora dopo quest'apocalisse.  
Corrodersi… arrugginire a poco a poco… dimenticato… sotto l'azione dell'acqua… sul fondo marino…  
Spogliato di tutto quanto non volevo e non mi appartiene… da _lei_. Origine della vita. Mio elemento.  
Così come ha fatto la mia amata… riunirmi a lei là dov'è andata, come lei ha scelto di andarsene…  
Forse è l'unica purificazione possibile.  
Mi basta scendere laggiù. Più in fondo che posso. Al di sotto dei rumori e della confusione. Lontano da tutto. E aspettare finché le mie riserve d'aria non si esauriscono. Aspettare finché non mi scarico del tutto. Finché la pressione non riesce a schiacciare anche il mio carapace, a mandare in corto circuito l'elettricità che fa muovere questo corpo.  
E sperare che davvero non esista una vita dopo la morte. Che finirà tutto nel nulla. Nel buio, come prima di nascere… finalmente… finalmente in _pace_.  
Tanto… a chi mancherei… a che servirei ancora… continua a ripetermi questa voce che ho dentro…?  
Tanto… cosa m'importa più degli altri… e di me stesso?  
Se non sono veramente vivo… non si può neanche definire un peccato.  
Perciò…  
Mi alzo. Mi disfo degli abiti… mi preparo a tuffarmi.  
Non devo far altro… che camminare… fino a quando l'acqua sarà alta sopra di me… e poi andare avanti, ancora avanti… fino alla fine.  
Mare, madre di tutti…  
Accetta il ritorno di questo figlio estraniato…  
Perdonami la colpa di essere vissuto…  
E fai che nessuno si ricordi più di me.  
Addio.

_No.  
__Non posso permetterlo.  
__Mi basta un pensiero per fermarti. Ti blocchi, i tuoi occhi si chiudono. Cadi. Ti sorreggo con la mia mente, ti sollevo. Ti riporto a casa.  
__Quando ti sveglierai non saprai cos'hai tentato di fare. Ne avrai solo dei ricordi sbiaditi. Così come gli altri.  
__Ma il dolore resterà. La confusione, il desiderio di mettervi fine, resterà. Da questo non posso curarti.  
__Dovrai essere TU ad affrontarlo. A capire come sconfiggerlo. Dovrai renderti conto… di quello che è successo. Di cos'hai veramente dentro. E di quanto sei necessario. A te stesso… e a tutti noi._

Ἀχλύς  
_Suo cimitero da questa parte hanno  
__con Epicuro tutti i suoi seguaci,  
__che l'anima col corpo morta fanno.  
_-Inferno, X, 13-15

_E sappie che la colpa che rimbecca  
__per dritta opposizione alcun peccato,  
__con esso insieme qui suo verde secca.  
_-Purgatorio, XXII, 49-51


	7. Cerchio Secondo (All I Want Is You)

**All I want is you (Anabasis- Cerchio Secondo)  
**_8 dicembre 2012_

_Voglio te, solo te!  
__Lascia che il mio cuore  
__lo ripeta senza fine.  
__Tutti i desideri che mi distraggono  
__di giorno e di notte  
__in sostanza sono fasulli e vani._

_Come la notte tiene nascosta nel buio  
__l'ansia di luce  
__così nel profondo del mio cuore  
__senza ch'io me ne renda conto  
__un grido risuona:  
__Voglio te, solo te!_

_Come la tempesta cerca la quiete  
__mentre ancora lotta contro la quiete  
__con tutte le sue forze  
__così io mi ribello e lotto  
__contro il tuo amore  
__ma grido che voglio te, solo te.  
_-Rabrindanath Tagore

Non avere paura.  
Ora noi… ci ameremo.  
Sarai _mia_…  
Non c'è niente di cui avere paura.  
Eppure… sento che ne hai.  
Come l'ho io…  
Io che non avrei mai creduto di poter pronunciare queste parole. O anche solo di pensarle.

Sì. Era questo… era questo che desideravo.  
Anche se non volevo… ammetterlo.  
Quel sogno che ho fatto tempo fa… quella visione… mi ha spinto a pensarci come non avevo mai osato fare. Mi ha spinto a comprenderlo.  
Tutto questo tempo… ci siamo voluti bene… ma abbiamo sempre avuto paura…  
Perché non ci sentivamo pronti… perché non sapevamo se sarebbe stato possibile…  
Perché alcuni degli altri… hanno sofferto terribilmente quando… hanno cercato di amare qualcuno… e temevamo che sarebbe andata così anche a noi…  
Perché… c'era il nostro dovere… che aveva la precedenza…  
Non so neanche adesso se sarà possibile…  
Ma so che lo _voglio_. Ti _voglio_…  
Ti desidero… come non ho mai desiderato _nulla_. Non ho mai voluto _nulla _così tanto…  
...Non ho mai voluto nulla e nessuno _così_ prima.  
Mi sentivo… ancora tanto infantile. Ancora tanto un ragazzo. Mi prendevano in giro per questo.  
Quando una donna si avvicinava a me… cercando di farmi capire qualcosa… io… non comprendevo… o se comprendevo non avvertivo neanche il minimo impulso di risponderle.  
Perché… perché avevo _te_… perché _questo _non era per _me_.  
Ma ora…  
C'è… qualcosa che non va. Non riesco a pensare chiaramente…  
Mi sento come se andassi a fuoco...  
I tuoi occhi… sono velati… come sento i miei. Come se fossimo entrambi in preda alla febbre.  
Sono bastate le tue parole… mi è bastato vederti… _così_… per ridurmi in questo stato?… Ma anche quelle parole… non erano del tutto… da _te_...  
Oppure sì?…  
Perché anche tu… non riuscivi più… a trattenere questa forza… che avevamo entrambi dentro?…  
Sono… così stanco… di fingere che non ci sia.  
Forse domani moriremo tutti.  
Anch'io… come _te_… non voglio morire…  
…senza averti stretta almeno una volta tra le braccia…

Sei… sei così bella.  
Tra un istante… ti toccherò.  
Tra un istante ci baceremo…  
E dopo so che non riuscirò più a controllarmi. Non riuscirò più a pensare a niente.  
Eppure… eppure… c'è qualcosa di _sbagliato_.  
Così… in questo modo…  
…non è _giusto_.  
Non voglio che accada… solo perché abbiamo paura. Solo perché siamo sotto la minaccia della morte.  
Non voglio che sia un atto nato dalla paura… dalle _tenebre_.  
Mi sento… come diviso in due… come se la mia mente e il mio cuore mi spingessero su strade diverse.  
Come se dentro di me ci fossero due voci contrastanti…  
Una che mi avverte di farmi forza… ricordare il dovere… restare freddo…  
L'altra che mi incita a _cedere_… cedere semplicemente al desiderio.  
Cedere…  
Noi abbiamo sofferto, trattenendo i nostri sentimenti… trattenendo questo bisogno per così tanto tempo… a cosa ci ha portato? Che bene ci ha fatto?…  
Non abbiamo il _diritto_… di pensare alla nostra felicità… solo per un attimo? Di dimenticare tutto il resto?  
Non ne abbiamo il _diritto_?…

Sì… è _questo momento _ciò che in realtà avevamo sognato.  
Tu di baciare il principe ranocchio… di annullare la finta pace di una fiaba… e io…  
E io… di _crescere_…  
Entrambi… desideravamo _crescere_… diventare _adulti_… _insieme. Ora.  
_Non mi sono mai liberato… dal desiderio, dal ricordo… di essere ancora abbracciato come un bambino. Di _essere _ancora un bambino bisognoso d'affetto. Ero lacerato… _sono _lacerato… tra questi due sentimenti… tra quel bisogno e _questo_.  
Ma io… voglio _questo_… non voglio restare bambino.  
_Voglio _te…  
Voglio…

_-Io… ti amo…  
_La tua voce…  
Stai tremando…  
…come sto tremando io…  
Ed è come se quel velo mi si sollevasse… ci si sollevasse dagli occhi.  
Quando… quella donna si fece trovare da me… in quello stato… mi chiese di baciarla…  
…sicuramente non si sarebbe accontentata solo di un bacio. Lo sapevo… come lo so ora.  
E mi sentii così calmo. Così padrone di me.  
Non so cosa pensasse lei, o cosa pensassero coloro che l'avevano mandata. Volevano che mi seducesse, che mi uccidesse, o entrambe le cose? Volevano togliermi la vita o la mia fedeltà a te?…  
Ma… non avrei _mai _potuto darle quel che mi stava chiedendo… nemmeno se non avessi compreso che c'era un inganno dietro.  
Io…  
Non volevo… _avere tutto quello che desidero_.  
Io volevo…  
Io _voglio_…  
Mi guardi ansiosa… i tuoi occhi… così limpidi… così increduli della tua stessa audacia…  
…e il fuoco dentro di me… dentro di noi… si scioglie in qualcos'altro.  
Certo. È _questa _la risposta.  
Io… non ti desidero solamente… non ti voglio solamente…  
…_io ti amo.  
_Il mio corpo… la mia mente, l'anima… li sento di nuovo come un tutt'uno. Provo una grande calma… fin dentro il cuore.  
Non mi importa di tutto il resto… non mi importa di cosa accadrà domani.  
Non sarà per puro desiderio… né per paura…  
Quello che farò ora… lo farò per _amore_.  
Perché è _te _che voglio… e nessun'altra…  
Nessuna che dica di volermi assecondare… di voler esaudire tutti i miei capricci.  
Questo… non è un capriccio.  
E sento di _volerlo_… come non ho mai voluto nient'altro nella mia vita… ma _non _come prima. Di volerlo… con _ogni parte_ di me.  
Per _te_.  
Perché voglio che tu sia felice…  
Perché voglio farti sentire quanto ti amo…  
Perché voglio consolare la tua sofferenza…  
Perché… se solo potrò… voglio _darti tutto ciò che desideri_…  
…tutto me stesso.  
Nei tuoi occhi… vedo passare i miei stessi pensieri. È come se i nostri cuori battessero all'unisono… in qualche modo… come se quello che proviamo, _tutto _quello che proviamo, si comunicasse dall'uno all'altro.  
Come se fossimo già una cosa sola.  
E allora…  
Tendo la mano.  
_-Non avere paura.  
__-Non ne ho…  
_Non c'è niente di cui avere paura…  
_-Ti darò tutto…  
_Ora noi…  
_-Ti prego… baciami…  
__-Sì…  
__-Abbracciami…  
__-Sì…  
__-Stringimi!… _

Ora… _noi ci amiamo…  
_E mi sembra che dentro di me… dentro di _te_… in questo buio che ci circonda… si accenda una grande _luce_.  
Quando questa notte sarà finita… non so cosa accadrà…  
Ma… le nostre mani si stringono… i nostri cuori battono così forte…  
E non importa se ora… fa male… a entrambi fa male…  
Siamo almeno riusciti a _dircelo_… a _viverlo_… anche solo per questa volta.  
E se ne usciremo vivi… non sarà _mai più _come prima.  
Sei mia…  
Sono tuo…  
_Per l'eternità_.  
Perché è questo… è sempre stato _soltanto _questo…  
…ciò che ho sempre desiderato.


	8. Ἔρως

_Amor, ch'al cor gentil ratto s'apprende_  
_prese costui de la bella persona_  
_che mi fu tolta; e 'l modo ancor m'offende._

_Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona,_  
_mi prese del costui piacer sì forte,_  
_che, come vedi, ancor non m'abbandona._

_Amor condusse noi ad una morte._  
-Inferno, V, 100-106


End file.
